Reader Insert Drabbles
by Accailia
Summary: Just a bunch of reader insert drabbles by yours truly :P Range of characters each time featuring YOU :D Rated T for Language, content and suggestive content :)
1. Red Light - Prussia

"Hey Frau, do you want to play a game?" A voice asked, distracting me from my book. I looked over to the red eyes of the Prussian in the chair opposite me.

"Okay." I agreed placing the book down. Smirking, Gilbert stood up and walked over to me. Once there he knelt down in front of me and looked up.  
"Okay, we're going to play red light. My hand is a fire engine. I'm going to run my hands up your leg. When you get uncomfortable just say 'red light'." He explained. I nodded again and looked down at my legs. The skirt I wore came to the middle of my thigh.

Prussia placed his hand at my ankle and slowly worked his way up. Every time touched a different part of my leg it felt like it was on fire. He continued his way up, only looking at me once he got to my knee. He lingered there for a second, before continuing his assault on my leg further.

Once he reached about three-quarters up my thigh, I began to feel uncomfortable. "Red light!" I squeaked as he got to my skirt. Gilbert glanced up at me, his signature smirk plastered onto his face.

"Fire engines don't stop at red lights."

**A/N: Just a drabble I thought of :P Seemed to fit Prussia perfectly :D Short sweet randomness :P Might do some more as I like these. Any ideas/requests? If you want just suggest a character and a theme :)**

**Disclaimer For All Further Chapters****- **

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**You are owned by You**

**Story is owned by Me :P**

***Note* Edited on 25/05/2013 - just changed the person it is written it to abide by fanfiction's rules. All chapters have been edited in this way.**


	2. Sharpie - America

"How does he not wake up?" I asked the blond next to me. His face was scrunched in a cute way, showing he was trying to concentrate.  
"I'm not sure but it's better for us this way." He said, finishing off his masterpiece. He stood up straight and smiled at his achievement.  
"He's going to kill you for this Alfred." I said admiring his work. He looked at me with them sparkling sapphire eyes.  
"Get a picture and we'll make a run for it." Quickly taking out my phone, I took a couple of pictures. However, I forgot to turn the flash off. "Crap." Alfred muttered as the British man asleep in front of the two of us began to stir. "Slowly back away!" He whispered loudly, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. Once outside the room the two of us ran as quickly as we could.

A few hours later I was walking around the house when I bumped into Arthur. "Sorry (y/n)." He said before continuing on his way. I burst into giggles once he had passed me.  
"I just ran into Arthur! He had no clue! No clue bro!" Alfred shouted walking behind me. I turned on him and began to laugh with him. A few feet away I could hear a commotion down the hall.

"Why are you calling me a limey bastard?"  
"It's-a on your forehead idiota."  
"What?!"  
"Looks-a like it's in sharpie as well."  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AMERICA!"

Alfred quickly turned to me. "RUN!"


	3. Twister - England

How the hell had I managed to get Arthur Kirkland to play twister? Yeah, that kids game where your hands and feet were on different coloured circles and you got into the most awkward positions possible. Speaking of awkward positions, I was both in one now. Arthur and I were the last two to fall. Francis was spinning the spinner, and I had a sneaky suspicion that he was just trying to see the most awkward pose he could get the two of us in before the Brit bottled it. "Left hand blue." He commanded me, snapping me out of my daydream. I looked to the best place to put my hand. I was twisted at the moment, my feet on a yellow and green as if I was doing a bridge, and my hands on two reds with one of Arthur's hands in the middle, as if I was doing the yoga pose 'the downwards dog'.

I decided to untwist myself and go into the bridge shape. I removed my left hand and began turning my body. However when my back was perpendicular to the mat I realised that the blue closest to me would lead me under Arthur's left arm that was by my right hand. "Hurry up ma chérie." Francis said to me. I tried to glare at the Frenchman but I was unable to properly. I ducked my head under Arthur's arm and put my hand down. He was facing downwards and our heads were now really close.  
"So… How's life?" I asked trying to break the stare of the Brit above me. His eyes narrowed in suspicion when I spoke to him.  
"Angleterre, left foot green." Francis said. England looked down and blushed. Why was he blushing? Because the easiest green for him would be over both of my legs, placing him completely above me. After a few moments of indecision, he finally picked up his leg and placed it over me.

"Ohonhonhon~, what a position!"  
"Hurry up and spin it you frog!"  
"Actually, I think I shall go and fetch myself a drink."  
"WHAT?" I and Arthur shouted in unison. Francis just laughed as he left the two of us mid-game. I sighed and looked up at England, who looked back at me intently.  
"Is something wrong Arthur?"  
"N-no, just waiting for the bloody frog to get back." He replied. At this moment his beautiful emerald eyes would look anywhere but at me.

A few minutes later my arms and legs felt weak, and Francis still wasn't back. Being really competitive, I couldn't let Arthur win. But it hurt. "Ready to give up love?" The Brit above me teased. Deciding that I would give in in a few seconds, I kicked his right leg from under him. He lost his balance, but instead of falling to the left, he basically just fell downwards, taking me with him. After the initial shock of falling, I noticed how Arthur had fallen. I was under him, and he was straddling me. I tried to squirm away from him, but he just chuckled. "You caused this love, now you should deal with the consequences."

I was never playing Twister with Arthur Kirkland again…


	4. Are You Nervous? - Prussia

Are I nervous?

"Hey Gil, I have a game!" I said to the man across the room from me. It had been a week since the 'Red Light' incident, and I wanted revenge.  
"What type of game Frau?" He asked looking suspicious. I just smiled and sauntered over to him.  
"It's called 'Are you nervous?'. Basically I'll try and make you nervous. Every so often I'll ask if you're nervous. If you say yes, I win. If you say no, I continue. You up for it?" I asked, now standing in front of him. I knew there was no way the Prussian would back down… After all it was his pride on the line.  
"Okay, let's play!" He said. Upon hearing the words I wanted to hear, I began. I started by rubbing my hands up his arms.  
"Are you nervous Gil?"  
"No way Mädchen!"

I removed my hands and placed them on his thighs, I slowly rubbed them. "Are you nervous Gilbert?"  
"As if!" Upon hearing this I decided to go a bit further. I crawled into his lap so my legs were wrapped around his waist.  
"How about now?" I could see he was slightly shocked by my move, but he kept his posture.  
"Not yet (name)." He answered. Now I was stuck. I had known he was good, but I didn't think he'd allow me to do that. Thinking of the only thing I could do, I slowly leant closer to him and leaned toward his ear. Once there who blew in his ear causing him to shudder.  
"Gilbert, are you sure you're not nervous yet?"  
"Definitely not…" He trailed off as I began to lick and bite below his ear, where I guessed he'd have a sensitive spot.

After a few moments of this I leaned back and looked into his eyes. "Are you nervous?"  
"C-certainly not!" I was getting annoyed now. I had expected him to give up by now, and I was getting uncomfortable going much further, but I had to, so I tangled my hands into his silver hair and kissed him. I was completely in control of the kiss – he had no power. He soft lips melded against mine. My tongue traced his lips, and he opened. As soon as he did this, I pulled back.  
"Is Gilbert getting nervous?"  
"If I said yes?"  
"I'd win and the game would be over."  
"And if I say no?"  
"We'd continue."

"Well then, I am most definitely not nervous."

**A/N: Sequel to Red Light :)**


	5. Late Night - Spain

Late Night

"Chica, you look really tired!" My Spanish friend said as I yawned.  
"Hmm, I am. I've been up since four this morning." I told him, trying to keep my eyes from closing.  
"¿Porque?" He asked a little shocked. See it was two in the afternoon and I had just met up with Antonio after watching a stream from one of your favourite YouTube gamers.  
"Well I was watching 'Late Night with Cry and Russ' and due to time differences when Cry starts streaming at eleven pm in Florida, it's four am over here. The stream only finished like two hours ago. So I haven't..." I explained, yawning at the end.  
"Had chance to sleep yet." Toni finished for me. I nodded as I sank a little further into his couch. "Why didn't you say (name)? We could have met up later or not even today!"  
"I- I wanted to see you."  
"That's sweet mi amgia, but I'm not comfortable when you're this tired, I don't want you to become ill from lack of sleep." He told me as he walked over to the couch I was sitting on. "Why don't I take you upstairs and you can stay in my room for a while?" I was inwardly debating the pros and cons in my head when Toni said, "I'll sing to you~"

That sealed the deal. Accepting his offer I allowed Antonio to lead me upstairs to his room. He laid me down and sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly he began to sing to me.

"Amor!  
Es tan lejos.  
Oh, qué! Puedo decir?  
Sobre el amor?  
Oh amor!  
Tiene cuatro letras.  
Dos de ellos son las vocales!  
Dos de ellos son realmente extraño maldita!  
Porque el amor!  
Se inicia con una L.  
Y termina con una E.  
Y tien en el medio!  
Oh oh oh Chica te amo.  
Es tan cierto, porque usted sabe chica.  
Usted me hace sonreír.  
Oh Oh amor!  
Es la cosa más grande.  
Es como un anillo de diamantes.  
En el dedo cuando me propongo a usted con una caja de chocolates!  
CHICA!  
Eres muy grande.  
Eres muy bonita.  
No sé lo que puedo hacer sin ti.  
Amor!  
¿Cómo puedes amar amor?  
Porque el amor es el amor!  
Oh enigma.  
Qué?  
Auh!  
No sé qué más puedo decir! ~  
Así que voy a terminar esta canción hoy!  
Porque el amor!  
Continúa!  
Hoy!  
El amor continúa hoy!"

He continued to sing even though I had fallen to sleep. Once he had finished he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Duerme bien mi dulce (name)~"

**A/N: So I watched 'Late Night with Cry and Russ' this morning (as I do every Sunday) and I just had the idea for this. It says 4 am as that's when I have to get up to watch the stream. The youtubers are: **

**ChaoticMonki - Also know as Cry/Cryaotic **  
**And Russ - RussMoney **

**Their stream is every Saturday at 11pm (EST)**

**The song is "A Love Song By Cry" translated into Spanish**


End file.
